


Sunlight

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

There was a shaft of light falling across the bed, having escaped through slightly parted curtains. It was making threatening movements towards Connor's eyes, which he was oblivious to, snoring lightly against Nick's neck.

Nick watched the light climb up Connor's neck, and through his hair, before skittering across his skin to shine on his face. He watched as Connor began to twitch and frown and mumble, trying to turn away.

He stroked a finger down the side of Connor's face, pushing back a little hair and tracing the shell of his eat. Connor groaned and pushed his face even harder into Nick's neck, his leg twitched a little against Nick's.

Nick could feel Connor's eyelashes blink against his skin and smiled smugly. There was an unhappy noise and a puff of air and Connor kicked out his foot.

"You woke me up."

Nick pressed a kiss into Connor's hair and smiled softly.

"I did, didn't I."

Connor frowned and tipped his face up so he could see Nick.

Nick grinned and kissed Connor good morning.


End file.
